Girl Afraid
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: Lily Evans doesn't know how to dance. Better yet, she's going to a dance with James Potter. What is she going to do? Well, Remus always helps a friend in distress. Mention of Remus/Sirius


**For nerdyclever's You Taught Me challenge. The challenge was to write a story in which Lily Evans learns to dance :] Mention of Remus/Sirius love! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This year I had promised to stop lying. I think I'll start now :] So, I will say that NO I don't own Harry Potter. That sucks -_-**

**Girl Afraid **

Lily Evans was not the type of girl to get nervous. Or fidget. Or regret a decision. But that was exactly was she was doing in the common room one Friday evening.

She had agreed to James' insistent begging for her to be his date for the dance that was to be held on Saturday. _At least it will be a public event. All I'll have to do is scream for help_, she thought.

There was also another reason why she was nervous. The fact that it was a dance. Where people, _danced_. Lily Evans didn't know how to dance, and as much as she hated to admit it, she didn't want Potter to find out. So that's how Remus Lupin found her; nervous and fidgeting in the common room.

"Lily, are you alright? I think you've marked the rug with the sole of your shoes," laughed Remus as he seated himself on the couch. He knew humor worked wonders for Lily at times. _Not today, obviously_.

Lily tried to smile, but failed miserably. "Fine. I'm fine. Just fretting over the exam we have for McGonagall, that's all."

_That's until Monday_, he thought. "Right. I bet she's still angry about what James and Sirius did with her quill. I told them it wasn't a very…wise thing to do." At the mention of James, Remus immediately saw her make an annoyed face. _Or was it a grimace? _he asked himself. "What's wrong? Regretting your date with James?"

If Lily had seemed stressed before, Remus now thought she was close to having a panic attack. And just like that, she caved. She was instantly at his side.

"Remus, I need to tell you something. You're the only one I can truly count on. Although why you decided to be friends with those three is beyond me," she added as an after thought. "I just…I can't…God, I don't know how to dance!"

"That's it?" he blurted, and instantly regretted being so blunt. He could almost feel the Evans temper pushing through.

"Yes, that's it! I not only have to endure the presence of the bane of my Hogwarts existence, but on top of that I have go to a dance with him! Mind you, I'm not vain and you know it. But everyone will be watching! I don't want to make a fool of myself with something so simple," she ended with a sigh of defeat.

There was one thing Remus Lupin did better than anyone, and that was to help his fellow classmates. He took one look at Lily, then to the stairs that led to the boys' dormitory where he knew James was practicing his dancing with Sirius and Peter.

"Come on," he said while pulling her up and walked towards the portrait hole. "I'm not an expert, but Mum loved to dance around the house while Dad was at work. And guess who she would drag around the house like a common rag doll?" He turned to look at her and couldn't contain his laughter. She looked as if someone had told her the Headmaster like to wear women's stockings under his cloak.

They stepped out of the portrait hole and he turned around to fully face her. "Now, basic rule to dancing: imagine a square to which you must follow. I suggest, and don't argue with me, to follow James' lead. I don't want you two hexing each other because you wanted go left and he wanted to go right. Now place your hand on my shoulder," he continued in that voice that left no doubt he would one day be a professor.

At this point, Lily followed his orders. Step right. Step back. Step Left. Twirl. Repeat. In no time, they had dance their way all around the corridor to the delight of the portraits. Some were even asking for an encore.

"Why, Remus Lupin, you are a dancing prodigy," she laughed while he spun her around with more enthusiasm than normal. "I believe I have passed this lesson, Professor."

"Ten points to Gryffindor for not stepping on my toes. Merlin knows Sirius almost stepped them off," Remus declared. It took a moment for him to realize what he had just said. _Maybe she didn't hear…_

"You mean to tell me Sirius was incapable of dancing? Did you teach him as well?" she joked. She really only meant to joke. She hadn't expected to see a full blown blush creep up his neck and upon his kind face. She got the message instantly. "Are you two…together?"

"I…suppose, yes. Yes, we are togeth-" was all he managed to say before he got an armful of the redhead. He laughed with relief before asking, "So, you're alright with us? Sirius and I?" In all honesty, he needed to know.

"Of course I'm alright with you two! Remus Lupin, what do you take me for? It's absolutely brilliant!" she explained loudly while still in his arms. Remus thought, with a laugh, that she was a bit too excited about it, but she wasn't running away. That was all he needed to love her even more.

Lily didn't understand why she had thought dancing was so terrible. But Remus had been a fantastic teacher. _James Potter won't even know what hit him._

**Hope you enjoyed it and, don't be a stranger, review please :] **


End file.
